


I punch my walls

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's shitty dad (though only mentioned), Crying, Gentle Dom Steve, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking, handjob, mentions of abuse, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day One: SpankingTaking Billy home at such a time was a risk in itself though and Steve and Billy hadn’t quite figured out what to do and how to deal with it. But they both knew what Billy needed and what Steve would give to him eventually.





	I punch my walls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. It was a last-minute idea to even attempt to fill the Kinktober prompts, so please don't hold me accountable.

Getting close to Billy meant learning what to expect. At first, to Steve, the other boy seemed like a wildfire. A force of nature. Something that could swallow you whole any day and would do so when you least expect it. The reality though, was crueler then any rough sight the boy might have could ever be. 

Steve and Billy had been going steady for about a month when Steve learned about Billy’s dad. They haven’t talked about dating at that point but it was pretty much what they did anyway, hanging out whenever they could and talking rather than only blowing off some steam. Steve hated Billy’s father immediately, hated him more with every blooming bruise and split lip Billy presented him with. 

The most irritating thing was that Steve could almost forecast when something would happen now. It wasn’t something in the air and rather the way Billy started to act when his dad hadn’t laid hand on him for a longer time. He grew restless, leg bouncing in class, chewing on something all the time, chain-smoking. He was even more short-tempered in these times than he was usually. It wasn’t safe to let Billy go in that house on days like that because it usually ended up with broken skin if not worse.

Taking Billy home at such a time was a risk in itself though and Steve and Billy hadn’t quite figured out what to do and how to deal with it. But they both knew what Billy needed and what Steve would give to him eventually.

Steve had been planning instead of focusing in class since Billy had sneered at him this morning, called him Harrington without anyone being close to them. Planning, in that case, most of all meant bribing Jonathan and Nancy to pick up Dustin from AV-club. That part, at least, was relatively easy. Getting Billy to not go home and run into his father was what took some work.

“'m not a fucking charity case, for Christ’s sake!” After Steve asked him to come over, Billy immediately grew suspicious and continued to head for his car with big steps.

“Yeah. I know that.” Steve had his troubles to keep up with him. “I still want you there. I told Dustin, I couldn’t do today, so I’d have time for you.”

Billy looked at him and huffed. “Sounds like a you-problem to me.”

“Nobody’s home,” Steve continued.

“Aw, do you not want to be alone, Stevie?” Billy’s voice was overflowing with fake sympathy although Steve could still see the nervous energy boiling in him. 

Fuck it, Steve didn’t have time for this. “Get in my car, Billy.”

Billy stopped walking that fast and looked at Steve, really looked this time.

“And what, if I…”

“Now.” Steve kept a firm expression and kept his gaze straight at Billy until all he got in return was a nod.

The car ride was mostly quiet except for Billy’s knee bouncing against the door of the car. Usually, Steve would go for a touch, a hand on his shoulder, holding hands. But Billy like this couldn’t deal with touches like that. Not yet, anyway.

When Steve put the car in park, Billy turned his head over to him. “What do you want me to do?”

Steve smiled. “I want you to go to my room, take off your clothes and put your hands on the wall. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Yeah, okay.” Steve could hear Billy swallow. Could hear how husky his voice got.

Once Steve had unlocked the door, Billy was heading straight upstairs and Steve lost a bit of tension, too. Billy, like this, made him nervous as hell. Maybe they were both conditioned to expect Billy getting hurt at times like that, which was fucking heartbreaking if anything. 

Steve headed for the kitchen first. He got himself something to drink and then already poured a glass of water for Billy to give him afterward. He needed Billy to have some time upstairs. To get done. To get in the right headspace. Steve unloaded some leftover plates from the dishwasher and wiped off a leftover coffee stain to get rid of his own nervous energy. After maybe fifteen minutes he decided, they should get started.

As usual, Steve could follow a trail of Billy’s clothes to his room. Lost in a rush. On purpose. Steve took a deep breath, gathered every item and brought the things with him, to place on his bed, ignoring Billy. The other boy was standing right where Steve told him to. He had his hands placed against the wall, head hanging forward but the rest of his body looking so tense, he could be built of marble.

“I brought your stuff,” Steve said, going for a casual voice.

He didn’t miss how Billy jerked under the sudden noise. 

Steve turned around to look at Billy and take in the sight, while the other one was still facing the wall. “You think, you’ll ever learn not making a mess everywhere you go?”

Billy inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, are you?”, Steve asked, taking a few steps forward. “Because here I was, thinking you did it on purpose. Like you argued with me in school, disagreeing just to rile me up.” “M’sorry, Steve.” Steve stopped when he was standing right behind Billy, placing a hand on his shoulder to feel every muscle twitch. “How many do you think you deserve?”

“Fuck…”, Billy cursed under his breath. “Ten?” 

He sounded uncertain, even though Steve never even once tried to argue with the number Billy had given him. Sometimes he went for less, knew that less was enough, but he usually let Billy pick. 

“Ten sounds about right,” he said, moving his hand in a stroking motion down Billy’s back to elicit a small gasp. “Will you count for me, baby?”

“Yea- Yes, Steve.”

“Alright.” Steve smiled. “I want both of your hands firmly planted on the wall at both times. You’re not gonna move away from my hand, do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Now bend over a bit more for me, will you? Yes, just like that, you’re doing perfectly.” Steve petted over the small of Billy’s back as the other boy leaned forward a bit more, ass on full display now.

The first hit came without any further announcement. The smacking sound was always louder than Steve expected it to be. “One,” Billy said, voice low.

Steve wasn’t into these sorts of things. Wouldn’t be into it, if it weren’t Billy. But seeing him like that? There was a strange beauty to it, something utterly addictive.

Steve usually goes for the first five hits rather quickly and focused them on one side. He loved how Billy’s skin went warm under his touch, how the red was blooming on his perfect skin.

“Five.” “You’re doing good, baby,” Steve praised. He petted over the raw patch of skin softly, listening to Billy’s whine. “Taking your punishment so good.”

The second part was where it got more intense, where Billy came undone under his hands.

Steve went for another one and heard Billy moan, nails clawing into the wall as he focused on keeping his hands there and do as Steve had told him to.

Number seven was granting Steve with a sob. While Billy had tried to keep it down, keep quiet till then, he wasn’t now. Steve knew that he was crying, knew how his face was wet even without looking at Billy. Eight and nine followed quickly, Billy’s body quivering, knees shaking. 

Steve knew it wasn’t about the pain. Steve never hit him too hard. Billy had taken twenty. Twenty-five even. The crying came, when they came close to the finish, for whichever number Billy had picked. Steve knew that.

“You’re so good, Billy,” Steve reassured him again, coming up to Billy’s face now. “We're almost done.” He wiped a few tears away and petted over his hair. Billy let him. “One more.”

Steve let go of him and got back in position. He held one hand on Billy’s lower back before going for a final hit. It sounded louder because Billy took that one in complete silence. When Steve touched him tenderly now, Billy jerked under him like he expected more. “You were perfect for me,” Steve said, kissing Billy’s back, his shoulder. He caught Billy right where he was with Billy resting almost all of his weight on the other boy. Billy clang onto him, nose buried in the crook of Steve’s neck, still sniffling, trying to will down the sobs that kept coming. Steve carried him over to the bed and laid Billy out there.

Billy’s lashes looked incredibly long and thick, while they were wet like this. Steve wasn’t sure whether he would ever get used to how beautiful Billy was.

“What do you want?”, he asked Billy, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Kiss me?”

“Course.” Steve nodded. He took his shoes off and then he was right there, next to Billy, pushing a strand of hair out of his face and kissing him. Billy was kissing him like he was starving for it or like he was drowning and Steve was air. He held onto Steve’s face with one hand, the other arm slung around him as if Steve would ever dare to leave.

“I love you,” Steve said. “So good, always so good for me, baby.”

“Only for you,” Billy hummed. “Love you so much.” And then he kissed Steve more. 

When they did this, Billy was hard. Had been ever since Steve told him to undress and stand in front of the wall. So, as soon as he could, Steve got a hand free, licked it to get it someone wet and gave Billy a hand. No teasing, no waiting. While they kept kissing, Steve was stroking Billy, as skillfully as their position allowed him to. Billy moaned, hips helplessly bucking into Steve’s fist. He was so wet for Steve, leaking precome like crazy and responding to every touch, Steve gave him. Sometimes, Steve gave him head afterward but he liked it like this too. Loved to have Billy's perfect mouth right in front of him, eating up every sound, every broken moan.

“Yeah, like that,” Steve encouraged him, speaking against the other one’s mouth. “Come for me, now.”

This was, how Billy fell apart every time. Almost like he was waiting for Steve to tell him until he shuttered before his very eyes. Billy moaned, body going tense, going still while Steve helped him through it, touching him until the other boy was done spilling over his hand. Steve kissed him some more, planted a kiss on his cheek, his nose, his forehead. “So good, baby. So goddamn perfect.”

For a while, Billy was just breathing heavy, still holding onto Steve like he was an anchor to him. It took about ten minutes for his breathing to calm and for Billy to bat his eyes open and look at Steve.

“Feeling better?”

“Mhmm,” Billy nodded tiredly. “Thank you.”

“Always. Let me go for a sec, I’ll get you a towel and some water.”

Billy pulled a face but he let Steve go like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Cavetown's "Boys Will Be Bugs".
> 
> Feel free to message me on Tumblr @Confettibites :)


End file.
